Crush
by LillyPonds
Summary: All I ever wanted was his love.
1. Crush

Crush

/krʌʃ/

verb

1\. Deform, pulverize, or force inwards by compressing forcefully.

2\. Violently subdue (opposition or a rebellion).

3\. Make (someone) feel overwhelmingly disappointed or embarrassed.

4\. A brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable.


	2. Drowning

_**When it all ends**_

I can't breathe.

There's water in my lungs.

And darkness in my head.

It's replacing everything I once was.

And I feel as though I'm sinking.

I know I am weak.

That I let this happen.

I'm not strong like he said.

Not brave or kind.

I didn't deserve his love.

And now it's too late.

Because he can't save me anymore.


	3. Stare

He was staring at me again. The sun was hot on my bare skin, but it paled in comparison to his stare. I didn't know his name. He had never approached me. Nor I him. He'd been watching for the last two weeks though as I loitered on the beach, trying to force colour into my pale skin.

It had unnerved me at first. Being the sole recipient to his unwavering attention and the way he so openly showed his interest. The few times I had met his gaze, he had not looked away as the other boys on the beach had when I caught them staring.

No. He had kept his gaze locked onto me. As if daring me to confront him about it. I hadn't wanted the attention at first. Having my brother Emmett, his best friend and my father as my constant companions until last month had meant I'd never really gotten a lot of attention back home in our small town. So I was not use to someone showing interest in me. At first I didn't even think I wanted it.

But I realised very quickly that that wasn't true. That despite the fact that his gaze unnerved me. I had actually sought it out without realising it. I could have moved, sat in a different section of the beach, or just gone to a different beach. This one wasn't even the closest to me. But I didn't. I came back every day. Sat in the same place, at the same time and he was always there. Watching me.

I look over at him now and of course his eyes are already on me. I can't see the colour from here, but I know from the one time that I got closer to him that they were sharp green colour. His lips turn up just a little a the side as if he's amused and I look away to focus on my book.

My uncle Carlisle would say I was using the attention of this man, as a way to handle the rejection of the boy I had fancied myself in love with just a few months prior. He was a doctor and liked to get inside my head a lot and perhaps he would have been right. But maybe he would have been wrong.

I stared at the words of my book. Hoping for the answers, but none came. I slammed the book shut as my phone rang beside me. My brothers number flashed across the screen before I flipped in over. I stared at the vibrating phone until it stopped. Letting out an irritable sigh only for it to catch in my throat as a pair of shoes entered my line of vision, stopping right by my now silent phone.

I shouldn't have known it was him. He had been to far away for me to notice his footwear. But I knew. Even before I looked up. I knew. I raised my head and my eyes locked on green. He was smiling down at me. His hands in the pockets of his dark blue slacks and his white shirts blowing slightly in the ocean breeze. My heart was pounding as I tilted my head slightly to the side and watched him. His blonde hair fell into this eyes as he stared down at me in amusement.

"I think it's about time I knew your name, don't ya think? "


	4. Fall

_His eyes weren't just green. _That was my first thought. They were a pretty hazel colour that shined in the bright sun and glittered with amusement. His blonde hair fell across his forehead and my fingers twitched to push it back. My gaze fell lower across the white shirt he wore as I realised he'd been standing there for quite a while staring down at me. I reluctantly smiled at him.

"Isabella. Well, Bella. I mean my full name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I stopped speaking, blush rushing across my cheeks. But he just tilted his head at me with a smile. "And yours?"

"Jasper, just Jasper." He bent at the waist to claim my hand off my lap and raise it to his lips. "It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Bella." His southern accent wrapped around my name in a way that made goosebumps breakout across my skin.

"Mine as well, would you like to-" I gestured at the free seat lounger next to me and he immediately nodding and took a seat facing towards me. I shoved my closed book into my bag beside me and turn in my chair to face him directly. .

"How long have you been in California?" His eyes dart down my body, lingering on my bare legs for a moment. "The sun hasn't seemed to have made it's impact on you yet." He jokes with a small laugh.

"Only two weeks, though I come from Phoenix. So I think perhaps I'm just immune to the sun" I answer with a laugh. "I take it from your accent you're not a native of California either?" I appraise the bare skin he's showing. The slightly golden glow of it. "It looks like you don't share my immunity to the sun though."

"You would be correct. Houston, Texas born and raised." he studied his own bare arms with a laugh. "No I don't think I'm immune at all." he looked back up at me with a mischievous smile on his face. "I can feel it getting to me right now in fact, so how about you help me escape the sun for a little while and I'll buy you a drink?"

I glance down as my phone starts vibrating again, still facing down. Then back up to the pretty hazel eyes of the man that I've been curious about for the last two weeks. The answer seemed easy.

"If the place we're escaping to is Peter's Shack, then I'm ready when you are." I joke as I toss my phone and water in my bag before pulling it onto my shoulder. Amusement lit brighter in his eyes and for a moment I felt as though I'd missed the punchline to a joke. But his smile softened as he offers his hand. I hesitate only a moment before I place my hand in his.

He stands, pulling me up with him with a little too much force. My chest hits his and my free hand latches onto his hip to steady myself.

"Careful there, Darlin'." He whispers softly into my hair. "Wouldn't want you to fall."

I look into his eyes and it scares me a little. Because, no. We wouldn't want me to fall, but oh how easy it would be to.


End file.
